Getting to know Percabeth
by SoulHorse
Summary: Oneshots of how mortals and demigods meet Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Getting to know Percabeth

Summary: One shots on how mortals and demigods meet Percabeth.

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic! Please, no flames.**

**Disclaimer: Me- I own Percy Jackson!**

**Annabeth: No you don't! Rick Riordan does! *hits me on the head with a book**

**Me: OW!**

**Annabeth: I'll say the disclaimer. AthenianHippocampus doesn't own Percy Jackson or any characters except the OCs.**

Chapter 1: Fiona

Fiona POV

I watched as my crush, Percy Jackson, entered the cafeteria with his group of friends laughing and talking. I sighed at his windswept black hair and dreamy sea green eyes. Percy barely knew me yet, but Percy and I were participating in the Romeo and Juliet play; me as Juliet and Percy as Romeo. He only knew me from practice. Our understudies Sean and Maria practiced with us. Percy and I decided to not practice the "kissing" part and save it for the stage. I was excited because once Percy and I kissed, he would feel a spark with me and ask me to be his girlfriend! I suddenly snapped out of my dreams when Percy casually walked to my table and said, "Hey Fiona. Do you want to practice one more time today before school ends? The play is tonight, you know." I tried to answer without squealing saying, "Sure! Library as usual? Same time?" Percy replied, "Ok. Sure." He smiled at me and left. My stomach did jumping jacks. _He smiled at me!_ He smiled at me! One sign he likes me! OMG! Can't wait for the play!

_Time skip to play_

I dressed in my Juliet costume and I walked out. I saw Percy in his costume. He looked HOT! Now, I was really excited!

_Time skip to after the play_**(AN: I don't know what the words are to the play; I was too lazy to look up)**

The play was a HIT! We did so well! The only thing is that Percy never asked me to be his girlfriend. I ran to go find him. i found him near the food table hugging a... who was THAT! A girl. He was hugging a GIRL! She was pretty, a blonde with princess curls. Her eyes were a stormy gray. She had a slim, athletic body and a perfect tan. Her face had absolutely no makeup. Blonde girl looked like a goddess! I casually strolled up to Percy and Blondie and said, "Hey Perce. Who's this?" I secretly hoped it was a stepsister or something. Percy opened his mouth to answer, but the girl beat him to it. "I'm Annabeth Chase. Percy's girlfriend." I felt like I was going to cry. Girlfriend? I wanted to be his girlfriend. "Excuse me. I...have to go." I took off to the bathrooms to cry and find a new crush.

**Like it? Don't like it? PM me to see what I can do. R&R- AthenianHippocampus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's me again! Whoever is reading this, I have a poll up on my profile. Can you vote on my poll? Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed me and my story!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Leo, do the disclaimer.**

**Leo: I don't want to!**

**Me: Annabeth, can you help me out?**

**Annabeth: Of course! *judo flips Leo. Now say it Valdez!**

**Leo: Fine. AthenianHippocampus doesn't own the PJO characters.**

Chapter 2: Julian

Julian's POV

Hey ladies. I'm Julian McGrossa**(AN: Gross? See what I did there? No? Go back and read it again). **I'm a popular hot teen. I can get any girl with my looks. I have dirty blond hair brushed to the side and blue eyes. Even I could get the slutty girls like Emily** (No offense to any Emilys out there) **Greene. I guess you could say I'm a player. I've dated girls and dumped them. First was Hailey Raleigh, then Leda Summers, then... well, you get the idea. I have a new target every week. This time, my best friend is my new target. You'd say I'm gay, but my best friend is a girl. Annabeth Chase. She's one gorgeous girl; Annabeth has honey blonde princess curls, a slim athletic figure, and these stormy gray eyes. She's been asked out a billion times by every single boy (some even ten times or more), but she rejects them, saying she had a boyfriend. I bet she's waiting for _me_ to ask _her_ out and that's why she's calling me her boyfriend. I have a plan to ask her out. Since we are studying together for our math test and getting ice cream later, I'd ask her out. It was the perfect plan! When I get her to be my girlfriend, I'd probably keep it that way; a serious relationship until I find a chic way hotter than Annabeth, which, hasn't happened. After all, Annabeth is pretty hard to get!

_Time skip to studying with Annabeth_

"This is so hard! How do you do this Annabeth?", I moaned. We were studying for our Pythagorean Theorem test and Annabeth was helping me. Apparently, she knows how to do it. I meant to help her with the math to get her to soften up, but apparently, it was the other way around. I hoped she didn't peg me as stupid though. Once Annabeth finished helping me, it seemed a lot easier now. I wondered how Annabeth was doing on math. I decided to ask. I said, "How are you doing on the study guide Annabeth?" She responded, "Oh, I already finished. Are you done yet?" I frowned. She's done already? Then again, it's Annabeth. She's the smartest in the whole school. Everyone wants to be her buddy for group projects and partner work. Mostly boys. Especially boys. Why? To ask her out and let her do the work. Even nerds and scrawny weakling boys have the nerve to ask her out. Usually, if we get to pick, then Annabeth goes with her friends or me. That's also evidence that she likes me! Why do I like Annabeth? Easy question. She's unique. Annabeth has these gray eyes while others has blue, brown, or green. Other girls want to be a singer, have their own talk show, or be super models. Annabeth wants to be an architect. She's a Greek freak too. My best friend is fluent in Ancient Greek, memorizes Greek myths, and uses Greek terms like "What the Hades was that?" She's also the best in PE and sword fighting. The only flaws about her was that she had ADHD and dyslexia. "Julian? Julian? Are you done yet?", a concerned voice asked. Crap! I forgot about my math paper. "Almost.", I replied. I hated letting Annabeth down. She sighed and pulled out her weird looking phone and started texting. "Who are you texting?", I asked. She replied in a bored tone, "A camp friend." There it is. The famous camp. Everyone asks about it and if they could go. My soon-to-be girlfriend always says you have to be fluent in Ancient Greek or Latin, memorize every Greek myth, and have ADHD and dyslexia. Another reason I want her as my girlfriend. I bet she could sneak me in because her camp sounds cool. There's a climbing wall with obstacles, authentic Greek armor, an arena, a blacksmith shop, and sword fighting! Who wouldn't want that? Some of her friends like Katie Gardiner, Hazel Levesque, and the super hot Piper Mclean go to this famous camp. "Hurry up Julian. I'm waiting for ice cream. Your treat, remember?", she complained. Shoot. "Last one Annie.", I told her. Annabeth drawled out, "Fine. Whatever you say _Julia._" I replied while writing, "Ok. And don't call me Julia!" Annabeth replied while texting furiously on her phone, "Then don't call me Annie!" I quickly finished my math and yelled, "Done!" "That took forever", Annabeth complained. I grabbed my keys and led her out to the car saying, " Annabeth, not all of us are born a genius like you." I thought I heard her mutter, "Not everyone is born like me." I wondered what that meant, but I quickly brushed that thought aside as she stepped into my car, smile in usual place and eyes sparkling. Probably excited about going out with me. _She's so smart that I bet she knows that I'm going to ask her out. The smartest and hottest girl alive on this earth, _I thought. We are going to be more than friends after this trip, I grinned.

We arrived at Isabella's Ice Cream Freezeria a minute later. We stepped out of my car and walked inside. "So Annabeth, what are you ordering?", I asked. She said," I'll have the double scoop of mint chocolate ice cream and strawberry cheesecake ice cream on a waffle cone." I placed her order then ordered a chocolate pecan ice cream sundae. When we got our ice creams, I noticed Annabeth looking around, scanning the shop. What was she looking for? Her boyfriend? Because that person was sitting in front of her. That was me. She always said she had a boyfriend, but no one believed her. Annabeth even showed us pictures, but we all dismissed it as Photoshop or some random magazine photo. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Annabeth shout, "Seaweed Brain! Pinecone Face! Over here!" _Seaweed Brain? Pinecone Face? _Who the heck were those people? A muscular teenage boy and a punk teenage girl came over. Punk Girl wore silver clothes, a spiked black jacket, and this circlet thingy on her head. Her black hair was choppy, she had freckles on her face, and electric blue eyes with a silver backpack hanging from her shoulder. Punk Girl looked no older than 16. The boy was hot, I'd admit that much. He had messy black hair, a troublemaker smile, and sea green eyes. He wore ragged jeans and an orange t-shirt. Annabeth stood up and gave Punk Girl a hug and to my surprise, a kiss to the boy. "Sit down. I got you some ice cream", Annabeth instructed. Hottie Boy and Punk Girl sat down and took a lick from her cone. Annabeth seemed to notice me and said, "Sorry Julian. This is Percy and the girl is Thalia. Percy, Thalia, this is Julian." Thalia shook my hand and gave me an electric shock(I don't know how), but Percy simply waved, but the gesture didn't seem friendly; his eyes were narrowed. I asked," So Annabeth, is Percy your cousin or something?" Annabeth glanced at Percy and blushed, then back at me. She said, "No. He's my boyfriend and he's taking me to prom." How the heck did Annabeth know I was going to ask her to prom? I knew I had to admit my feelings to her sooner or later and now seemed a good time to do it. I glared at Percy, but he didn't back down and I turned to Annabeth. I yelled, "Annabeth, I really like you, ok? Please dump him for me. I can treat you better than he could. I'd do anything for you. Besides, he smells like the ocean and I smell better than him. Annabeth, please give me a chance to make you happy. I could do it better than he can. Just break up with him, date me, and I can take you to any dance, anywhere you want. I'm better than him." I felt exhausted by saying the truth, but I felt like it was true for me. Percy's glare intensified by 100. Annabeth seemed shocked, but turned to stare at me. She coldly replied, "Percy would do anything for me. He fell into hell for ME. I would never date you; you're just my friend. Nothing else BUT a friend! Besides, I've seen you before I befriended you. You haven't changed. You'd date me for a month or two; even a week! But then what happens? You dump me for some other girl. Percy is loyal and brave. He loves me and I love him. I knew him since we were _twelve. _I know him better than anyone. I know who he is, who his actual parents are, and his past. And guess what _Julian_? He'd never look at another the same he'd look at me. He'll never cheat on me or hurt me. Percy will even get hurt to protect me or _die_ for me. Would you?" Annabeth trapped me with her words. Her eyes turned into a thunderstorm mixed with a tornado and hurricane. She glared at me with anger, hurt, and hatred. I took a deep breath and pleaded, "Annabeth, I'll do anything for you. Trust me. He's a player, a whore. It's not love! It's lust! It's just some stupid crush. It's just one of those silly relationships you'd get in during high school! He'll go after some other girl, break your heart, CHEAT on you!" Suddenly, I felt a punch to my stomach and someone flip me over. Annabeth judo flipped me. She snarled, "Percy and I have been through hell and battles together for several years! His problem? Extreme loyalty. He'll never cheat on me. We've been together for many years now. You can't break us up. Now leave us, leave _me _alone and never talk to me again. And before you ask, Percy wouldn't ever cheat on me with Thalia. That's his _cousin_. Besides, she hates boys and would never date. Thalia would kick his butt for kissing her or cheating on me. We're childhood friends. Now, I'm leaving. Good bye Mc_Gross_a."

I got up as soon as she let me go, marched over to Percy, and tried to punch him in the face. He somehow caught it and punched me in the nose and kicked me in the stomach. Thalia then walked over to me and gave me a huge electric shock. Percy then glared at me, kissed Annabeth and had a 20 second make out in front of my face, emphasizing their kisses with moans and groans and making them deeper while Thalia snickered. The happy couple then stalked away with Thalia following.

As Annabeth and I graduated high school and college, Percy stayed with her all the way. Whenever they saw me, they sneered at me, then glared, then Percy grabbed Annabeth for this 30 minute make out. They seemed to stalk me because wherever I was, they were there, making out. I hoped they would break up, but 2 years later after college, I was invited to their wedding. I felt sad that Annabeth would never be mine, but I lost that feeling after I met a girl named Laura Ingleton. We dated and the couple was soon invited to my wedding 2 years after theirs. At least they got their happy ending and I got mine.

**How was that? Vote on my poll for the plot of my next story! R&R! Was that long enough?-AthenianHippocampus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! It's me, Athenian Hippocampus! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with stuff. Thanks to all that read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! Here's a cookie: (:). This chapter, can I have at least 15 reviews? It can be two words or something random cause I don't care! Anyhoo, here's the disclaimer and your newest chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hello The Seven! Say the disclaimer.**

**Annabeth: Nope, not me. I did it already.**

**Leo: I ain't doin' it.**

**Frank: I'm out on a date with Hazel.**

**Hazel: What he said.**

**Piper: I don't feel like it. Besides, I'm playing a card game with Jason.**

**Jason: What Piper said. Who hasn't said anything yet?**

**The Six: Percy! You do it!**

**Percy: *stuffing his mouth with blue cookies. Whathhhh?**

**Annabeth: *judo flips him. The disclaimer you dummy!**

**Percy: I don't wanna do it!**

**Annabeth: *gets her book ready.**

**Percy: Alright! AH doesn't own PJO.**

**Chapter 3: The Bet-Part 1**

***6 OCs. 3 girls, 3 boys.**

**OC girls: Leanne, Mikayla, and Gianna**

**OC boys: Miles, Ben, and Marcus**

Mikayla's POV:

Hello, I'm Mikayla, obviously. Today's the first day of my senior year at Goode High, with my friends Leanne, Miles, Ben, Gianna, Marcus, and Percy. Leanne and I have a difficult relationship. Why? We're frenemies for the affections of Percy Jackson. Percy, our best friend is the most popular boy at school. He's super cute with an awesome personality. Gianna is easier because she has a boyfriend already, which is Marcus. Miles, Ben, and Marcus are Percy's best friends and Leanne, Gianna, and I have our own group. I wonder why Percy hasn't asked out me or Leanne yet. I mean, we're awesomely gorgeous. I have wavy black hair with redwood brown colored eyes and Leanne is a brunette with navy blue eyes. Preferably, I want Percy to ask me out, not Leanne. Suddenly, I was knocked out of my thoughts because the school slut Madison(no offense to any Madisons out there) walked up to Percy and said flirtatiously, "Hey Perce, wanna come see a movie with me and go to my house later to hang out? I have to watch my lil' sis Chelsea." Percy shook his head and said, "Sorry. I have a girlfriend already." _What?_ A girlfriend? Apparently Miles, Ben, and Marcus seemed shocked too because they grabbed Percy away from his fan club and dragged him to our secret hangout: the janitor's closet.

Ben's POV:

Hey everyone. I'm Ben. Looks like Mikayla told you part of our story already. So anyway, when Percy announced that he had a girlfriend, I was shocked. Why didn't he tell us before? My friends and I dragged him to the janitor's closet quickly; partly because we wanted info and this girl and partly we wanted to get away from his angry fan club. We dropped Percy on the ground and I said, " Okay Perce. Get talking. We want to know who she is, where she's from, what she looks like, why have we never seen her, and WHY THE HECK YOU'VE NEVER MENTIONED HER!" "Calm down Ben", Mikayla said. She and Leanne looked shocked, sad, and awed at the same time. Percy replied, " Her name is Annabeth Chase. My awesome girlfriend is from San Francisco and she has blond hair, gray eyes, and is super smart. You guys have never seen her cause she's in San Francisco and I've never mentioned her cause it never came up. She's gorgeous, smart, beautiful, tomboyish, and a good fighter." Percy's eyes looked dreamy. Miles scoffed. He said, "You just made her up to get away from Madison. You don't have a girlfriend. She's sounds part goddess." I heard Percy mutter, "She is", but I dismissed the idea immediately. Mikayla shook her head and said, "Perce, she's not real. You just came up with her. Right Gianna?" Gianna paled, took a deep breath, and said, "Sorry Mikayla. Marcus and I don't agree. We think she's real. How could Percy think so fast on the go when Ben here is pressuring him? By the way, I want to have a word with you Mikayla, Leanne. Alone." Her tone made it sound like a command. The three girls walked out the door.

Gianna's POV

I led my BFFs out the janitor's closet and to the front of the school under a tree. "Okay," I said, "Mikayla, Leanne, we both know you just don't want to believe Percy because you guys like him. Why? Is this crush this deep or is it infatuation? Tell me!", I demanded. The two girls glanced at each other. Leanne said, "We're not sure. Both of us just really like him." Mikayla chimed in, "Plus, he's hot! His sea green eyes, that messy raven black hair. And his personality! Sweet, honest, funny, charming, and HOT! And that awesomely cute goofy smile!" She and Leanne swooned. I groaned. Leanne glared. She said, "You already have a boyfriend! Why are you so against us for trying to get Percy as our boyfriend?" I snapped back, "Did you not just hear him? He has a GIRLFRIEND. Forget it. Let's just head back." The two girls nodded. The way back was in complete silence.

When we arrived at the janitor's closet, Percy stood up and said, "Thank you, Marcus and Gianna for supporting me. However, Mikayla, Leanne, Miles, and Ben, you will have proof cause my friends and girlfriend will be picking us up today." Marcus stood up and said, "Anytime Perce. Besides, we can't wait to meet them. I'm looking forward to seeing Leo, Jason, Frank, and Nico today." Ah, we already met some of Percy's camp friends. We don't bother asking about it because he's going to give us the same answer: you need to have ADHD, dyslexia, one parent, and fluent in Ancient Greek. Percy grinned like a madman. He said, "That's not everyone. The whole gang is coming." Okay. I'm scared of what he means by that.

_Time skip to end of school_

Marcus's POV

Finally! I've been waiting for this moment! We finally get to meet Percy's gang! I put my arm around my awesome girlfriend Gianna as we waited. Again, the school slut, Madison came up to us. She wore a tight crop top that showed off her body and a tight skirt. Her shoes were high, high, high heels that I bet she would be as tall as a giraffe. she ran her manicured finger on Percy's arm, tracing his muscles. "Hey Perce. Wanna go out tonight?", she said seductively. Percy shook his head. "I got plans tonight.", he replied. Just as he said the last word, a brown Bug came racing up with a bright sunshine yellow Volvo racing up. Two boys came out of the Bug saying, "Hey Will! We win! Hand over the drachmas! A teenage boy with blond hair stepped out of the Volvo, with a red head girl following. The boy reluctantly handed something over.I looked toward Percy for him to answer. He smiled and said, "The twin looking boys is Travis and Conner Stoll. Travis is the taller one. The blond boy is Will Solace and the red head is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. the others are coming soon." At the word soon, a red Porsche with a spear on the side raced up, with a evergreen convertible following. A bulky girl and a tall boy came out of the Porsche and two girls with brown hair and green eyes came out of the convertible. the two girls introduced themselves as Katie and Miranda Gardiner and said they were barely related. **(AN: I needed to do that ok?) **Then Travis and Conner came up and kissed them on the cheek. "Travis is my boyfriend and Conner is Miranda's boyfriend", Katie said. Bulky girl said that her name is Clarisse and that tall boy is Chris, aka her boyfriend. Two more cars came racing up. One was a sky blue Ferrari and the other was a forest green Lamborghini. How do these teenagers have nice cars? Percy seemed to grin from ear to ear as the whole school gaped at the kids and their cars. Even school playboy, George McCain stared. He was the boy who had the nicest car, a black Lexus. When the owners of the Ferrari stepped out, I thought I'd never see a more beautiful girl. She had long black hair and these stunning blue eyes, like pools of water. Boys wolf whistled, but then stopped when they saw the teenage boy.

The teenage boy was muscular and he seemed protective of the girl. They introduced themselves as Beckendorf and Silena. The owner of the Lamborghini was certainly strange. He had a Rasta cap and and a goatee. He introduced himself as Grover. I looked at Mikayla,Leanne, and all the girls at school. They seemed jealous of Silena's incredible beauty while Miles and Ben seemed in awe at the cars.

Leanne's POV

O. ! Percy's friends seem so cool! I gaped at Silena. Her beauty, she practically matches Percy! The girls were all beautiful, even Clarisse! Percy was smiling like crazy. He really fit in with these kids. But one thing, we still haven't seen Percy's mystery girlfriend. Suddenly, a black Ferrari with a gray skull and blue lightning bolt skidded up to us, doing slides and spins. A cute emo boy staggered out. Percy grinned saying, "Did you let Pinecone Face drive again Death Breath?" Emo gasped and said, "Biggest. Mistake. EVER." He groaned again. The driver door opened and out stepped a punk girl with a silver circlet. Percy hugged the girl saying, "Hey cuz. Long time, no see Pinecone Face." Her reply seemed just as playful, "Whatevs, Kelp Head." She just seemed to notice us. Punk said, " I'm Thalia and that scaredy cat is Nico Di Angelo." Nico yelled, "Shut up Thals!" I smiled. They were cousins, apparently. Such a happy relationship.

Miles's POV

Percy's friends were just, WOW. The cars were awesome and the girls were just HOT! The fun wasn't over yet cause a gold Lexus and a purple convertible with the letters SPQR were coming up. The riders of the Lexus was a burly Asian boy and a pretty girl with luminous gold eyes and cinnamon curls came out. Asian boy was Frank and Gold eyes was Hazel. They appeared to be dating. The purple convertible had an even prettier girl with obsidian black eyes and long black hair in a side braid. Her name was Reyna. She was the only pretty girl who wasn't dating anyone. I liked her immediately. Percy greeted them all with a hug and smile. The next two cars were a sky blue convertible and a flame red Porsche. The convertible had a handsome blond boy and a model like girl, with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. All the girls swooned at the boy and boys wolf whistled at the girl. They were dating too, with the entwined hands and all. Percy yelled, "Hey Sparky, Beauty Queen!" The girl scowled, "Don't call me that!" The couple was Jason and Piper. Jason seemed to be friendly with Thalia. Maybe they were related.

The flame red Porsche had a curly haired boy with a mischievous grin and a stunning girl with caramel hair that reached her waist. They introduced themselves as Leo Valdez and Calypso. The sluts looked jealous of Percy's friends like Piper, Katie, Hazel, Miranda, Clarisse, Rachel, Thalia, Silena, Reyna, and Calypso. They all had an easy grace and their own beauty. Then, an awesome car came up. It was a sea green convertible Maserati Spyder with gray stripes and the design of a gray owl gripping a blue trident. Every single boy gaped at it. The passenger was amazing! It was Percy's mystery girlfriend. She was probably the hottest girl I've ever seen. She had honey blonde princess curls, stormy gray eyes, a perfect tan, and a slim athletic figure. The boys gaped while the girls stared. Percy proudly wrapped his arm around her saying, "This, is Annabeth Chase. My girlfriend." To emphasize that, Annabeth kissed him on the lips, resulting in Mikayla, Leanne, Madison, and every girl except Gianna deflating. "They all are going to enroll here at Goode", Percy said. Percy and his friends marched up the steps, with Gianna and Marcus talking and joking with them. The crowd parted and went home. Ben and I started walking to our cars, but then someone grabbed our collars and dragged us to the janitor's closet. It was Mikayla and Leanne.

3rd person's POV

The girls dropped them on the ground. Leanne demanded, "Did you see that blonde hottie?" Ben replied, "Heck yeah. She was hot." Mikayla said, " Listen, we are going to break them up." Miles suddenly sat up saying, "You can't do that. They are boyfriend and girlfriend." The girls rolled their eyes. Mikayla demanded, "Listen, if we manage to break them up, one of you boys get Hottie while we get Percy. Then, we can break up Beckendorf and Silena or Jason and Piper for the two who don't get Percy and Hottie. Miles spoke up saying, "I like that Reyna girl though." Leanne huffed and said, "Fine, I don't care. Now we should be in teams. This is a bet. Whoever gets Percy and Annabeth to break up and date them should win $20 each from the opposing players." Mikayla decided to partner Ben while Miles picked Leanne. Leanne added, "You can't sabotage the other team though." The four put down $20 in the middle and declared simultaneously, "Now, the bet begins."

**Wow. Intense! Please RRFF! By the way, vote on my poll. and, I'm sorry for my late update. 15 reviews for next chappie!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! Sorry, this is not an update. Sorry for all my readers! I plan to type another chapter, but I recently got an idea for a Chaos story. It's called The Shadow Riders of Chaos. Yes, yes, another Chaos story. Hopefully, this one will be different than the rest. It is not up yet, but once I manage all my school work, I will type. Bye!**

**- Your dear author,**

**SoulHorse :-)**


	5. The Bet, Part 2

**Heyo demigods and you clear sighted mortals! It's SoulHorse again! Thank you guys for RRFFing! I'm so sorry about being away for so long! Thank you my reviewers! A shout-out to Randor, some Guests, gustris, HoOisawesome, CrazyWriter, MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus(dang, long username), ClassyHobbit, Supersinje, FrankAwesomeZhang, IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks, WeirdbutAWESOME16, Please keep it, missluvschocolate, PhoenixFlameLovePark, The Real Leo Valdez, Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, WriteThisBook223, duantlessgirl 23, SonofAthena0804, Knext22, and percyjackson1234. A special thanks to HoOisawesome for being a dedicated reviewer and reviewed every four chapters! You're amazing! Ok, now that's done and on to the disclaimer:**

**Me:I'm going to make this sweet and short. I don't own any of these characters except my OCs.**

**The characters: Phew! Good thing or else it would be disaster!**

**Me:Hey! You people are mean! I declare war!**

**The characters: Charge! **

**Me: *runs away screaming. HELP!**

**Ok, on with the chapter! Welcome to The Bet, Part 2! :)**

Gianna's POV

I fell into step with Percy's camp friends. Marcus and I mingled with them, laughing and talking and catching up. Truth was, Marcus was the son of Apollo and I was the daughter of Iris. No one knew except the camp. I wished I could tell Leanne and Mikayla who I really was, but I couldn't tell a person cause Marcus and I were here to watch Percy. Since I couldn't tell anyone, I had to have everyone assume that Marcus and I were old friends with the gang. I suddenly had a tingle go up my neck. Trouble was coming soon. I realized Leanne, Mikayla, Ben, and Miles weren't here. I thought, uh-oh. Mikayla and Leanne were seriously obsessed with Percy and would do anything to break 'Percabeth' up. I fell into step with Piper and Silena. They noticed me and Piper said, "What's up Gianna?" I replied, "I'm good Pipes. Listen, something's up with my friends. They aren't here and I have a feeling they're planning something." Silena arched a perfect eyebrow. Piper's eyebrows creased. Clarisse, who was walking nearby with Thalia, growled, just as Thalia's hand crept toward her bow. Katie and Miranda probably overheard because they cursed in Ancient Greek. Reyna muttered something in Latin and Rachel was fingering her lucky talisman, her plastic blue hairbrush. Hazel gripped her calvary sword and cursed in Latin. Calypso looked furious and looked like she was going to pull out her dagger, _Ogygia _and kill someone_._ Leo had crafted it for her just after her rescue. How did one sentence make them all agitated?

Mikayla's POV

"Got any ideas Ben?", I demanded after some time. He snapped back, "No, I don't. How about you do some thinking?" His furious glare met my determined stare and the moment lasted a second too long. His face then turned a tomato red and looked away. What the heck? I demand, "What's up with you?" He stutters, "Nothing! It's just that-" He stops midway stays quiet for a minute. What's going on with Ben? Is he-,no, he can't, he just can't! It was impossible. I push that stupid thought away and start thinking about possible ways to break them up. After thinking for few minutes, I say, "Ok Ben, this is what we do." I tell him the plan. He suddenly perks up and asks, "Do you think it will go through if _she _helps?" "Hopefully. If she doesn't, then we will do it on our own."

Ben's POV

Why, why, why, why, WHY was I still smitten with _her._ By her, I mean- wait, can't tell now. Anyway, Mikayla was brilliant! Her plan had to work. Maybe if I dated Annabeth, everything I knew and loved about her would go away. I would finally find a new love, cause _she_ would never love me back. Ever. My crush probably doesn't even know that I like her. It's like I'm there to her, but I'm not. If Annabeth and I don't work out, I could just go to one of the hot girls in Percy's gang. I can't go to my crush cause she would have a boyfriend. Let's hope for my sake and Mikayla's, that the plan would work.

**And done! Sorry it's short. I had to make it intense. This chapter is about Mikayla and Ben only. Next chapter, they will set their plan. I think. Not sure though. It might be about Leanne and Miles. So, who is Ben's crush? I think I made that kinda obvious. The first three people to guess gets a shout-out. What is Mikayla's brilliant plan? First three people to guess it right gets a shout-out. Who is this mysterious person Mikayla needs for her plan? First person to guess it right gets a shout-out. Why do you think Mikayla needs this person? First person to guess it right gets a shout-out. Whoever gets a shout-out also gets Sally's famous blue cookies! Please RRFF!**


End file.
